GE B40-8
Bio The GE; General Electric; B40-8 (B40-8B, Dash 8-40B, or simply "Dash 8") is a type of four-axle, 4,000hp diesel locomotive built from 1989 to 1994. It is practically the four-axled version of the C40-8C (or simply C40-8), yet it uses a different type of engine (though similar to the 7FDL-16 as used on its six-axle counter-part). Many still exist, yet are often rare due to being retired and scrapped from most original owners (with the exception of one converted unit; a B32-8E, recently donated to a museum as the first Dash 8 preserved). It is the successor to the B39-8; its lesser-known and less-popular counter-part. History The B40-8 was one of the last major production types of four-axle diesel locomotives produced by GE (aside from the early experimental and later rebuilt "Super 7" series locomotives which inspired and developed the Dash 8 line), was one of the only other high-horsepower four-axle diesel locomotives produced for the North American locomotive market to contain more than the usual amount of horsepower (having 3,500 and below, though many foreign single-engined, four-axle diesel locomotives with high amounts of horsepower have existed long before they finally developed in North America), and was one of the first to feature digital microprocessor controls (mainly later versions similar to the B39-8E). Although originally intended for high-speed intermodal service, it served as a replacement for the majority of railroads which owned preceeding Dash 7 and Universal series four-axle diesel locomotives from GE's ancestry; yet GE's main target was replacing most, or just about all of their arch-rival EMD's GP (General Purpose) series of successful and revolutionary locomotives; aside from also serving as a rival to the EMD GP60 for high-speed, four-axle freight service. Yet the initial plans (however) failed (primarily as a result of the type's longevity and warranties; being used as "conventional power" like most GE diesels), and the B40-8 became part of the secondary locomotive market with only about 150 produced, with such units serving as heavy-duty switchers and use for working with existing fleets of earlier or preceeding four-axle types of diesel locomotives as opposed to hauling mainline freights. Though, customers such as the Southern Pacific and Conrail used their fleets of B40-8 units (with the exception of SP's previous B39-8 units) for their original intended purposes; yet, their successors (UP, CSX, and NS) de-rated and downgraded such units acquired after their respectful mergers from 1996-1999. Its counter-part; the C40-8, surpassed the B40-8 in rapid sales, production, and popularity (as well as its successors being the Dash 9, AC, and Evolution Series diesel locomotive lines; all inspired and developed due to the C40-8's initial success). Versions A wide-cab version; the B40-8W or B40-8BW; was produced for the ATSF (Santa Fe) railroad from 1992 to 1994; with the prototype being built around 1991 (the prototype; remarkably, still exists, while 83 were built; the prototype being 84). Lower horsepower versions also exist: such as the B39-8 and B32-8; which were downgraded due to earlier B40-8 units often having traction troubles with their heavy 4,000hp engines adding pressure to their lightweight frames (the weight issue was eventually fixed after the B40-8W was introduced). B32-8 - Was once the prototype of the B39-8 and was also classified as being part of the "Super 7" Series (only three built and were owned and demostrated to the BN) B32-8E - Downgraded and/or rebuilt 3,150hp or 3,200hp version of the B40-8 and/or B39-8; primarily owned by NS) B20-8 - '''Downgraded 2,000hp version from CSX '''P32-8BWH (or B32-8BWH) - Wide-cab passenger version built exclusively for Amtrak; 22 units were built as compensation for the delayed unveiling of the "Genesis" design by Krupp and GE (though, both types/models in-turn were meant to serve as an initial replacement for the EMD F40PH) B39-8 - Downgraded predecessor version of the B40-8; originally a completely different model, but became the class name for reclassified units B39-8E - '''Modified or "Enhanced" version of the original B39-8 with upgraded controls and numerous enhancements '''B40-8W - Wide-cab version of the B40-8; as listed above B36-8 - Experimental prototype; only one built Trivia/Facts The GE Genesis Series was originally considered to be part of the GE Dash 8 Series, as well as being a modified B40-8 because of how similar their components and controls are. Yet, the GE Genesis Series (obviously) developed into its own independent or individual series or locomotive line. Though its six-axle counter-part was manufactured much earlier; the B40-8 prototype initially served as a basis for GE's "wide-cab" design, furthermore making the prototype's success an inspiration to the final cab design (as seen on GE's Dash 9 and other models with the cab design) and first to be used on the C40-8W (the "wide-cab" version of the C40-8); though, the B40-8W was produced much earlier and was originally intended to be its six-axle counter-part's "superior" successor. But because of increasing popularity with six-axle types of freight diesel locomotives, the B40-8W's introduction was side-lined. The B36-8 prototype was originally a Super 7 series prototype before becoming the Dash 8-40B prototype. (Aside from the B32-8, thus there being only three which were eventually purchased by the Burlington Northern. B40-8s have also been nicknamed "B Boats" by railfans. CSX, Union Pacific, Cotton Belt (including the Southern Pacific), Conrail, ATSF and the NYSW were the original railroad customers to purchase the B40-8. The SSW (Cotton Belt) portion of the Southern Pacific converted their B40-8s into B39-8s and B39-8Es. BNSF leased a fleet of their former ATSF B40-8Ws to several shortlines, such as the Providence and Worchester railroad. NS originally had a fleet of former Conrail B40-8s and B32-8s after Conrail was separated by CSX and NS in 1999; yet NS quickly sold their fleet to CSX around 2002 due to the fact that they weren't needed. (CSX greatly used them until 2009, when most were placed in storage due to the economic downturn of 2008 in the US; but as of early 2012, the B40-8 has re-entered service with CSX.) CSX's current B40-8 fleet also consists of former NYSW B40-8's, which have since made CSX's B40-8 fleet larger than what it originally was before the purchase of Conrail. (With CSX only having about 15 of these units originally.) BNSF briefly had a leasing agreement with having B39-8's leased from LMSX (LMS, or LMX) Leasing, similar to how Oakway Leasing leased SD60's originally from the BN's agreement which recently expired in 2008. Union Pacific's fleet of former SP and SSW B40-8's are actually converted from B39-8's. Conrail's first fleet of B40-8 units had special banners applied to the front hoods to promote their high-speed intermodal service. CSX recently downgraded several of their B40-8 units into "B20-8" units as a result of maintenence costs and warranty issues. Recently, Norfolk Southern donated NS #3563 to the Lake Shore Railway Historical Society where it now currently resides as being the very first Dash 8 unit ever preserved to a museum; though, the unit itself is only about 20 years old as opposed to usual preserved types of locomotives. Although the unit suffered major engine issues, NS overhauled the unit before donation, and (supposedly) reconverted it back to having 4,000hp as opposed to having a modified engine block resulting in 3,200hp. As of mid-2013, NS has been in the process of retiring their 3522-3566 series of B32-8E units (with #3563 being the first of the fleet). Category:GE Locomotives Category:GE Dash 8 line Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:Four-axled Diesel locomotives Category:American locomotives